


The Gatekeeper

by DracoKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoKnight/pseuds/DracoKnight
Summary: In Hell, there is a demon of immense power known as the Gatekeeper, guardian of a mysterious gateway, that, should it open, would unleash Armageddon on the universe. When the Gatekeeper is attacked and cast out from Hell by the demon Astaroth, he's sent on an inane adventure in the human world, where he'll meet and battle men, monsters, and gods, as he works to make hjs way home before the Gates open. Will he succeed? Or is the world doomed to a brutal demise?





	The Gatekeeper

“Milord, Astaroth has broken through the southern wall!”  
I looked up from my report, staring at the messenger in shock, “What? You’re joking. She wouldn’t dare attack here, no matter how desperate she is for power.” The goddess turned devil, Astaroth, had been preparing to make a move for years, planning to seize enough power to dethrone Lucifer. Every major demon made plans like that at some point or another, but there had always been unspoken rules, Laws we obeyed, lines we would not cross. Like attacking the Gatekeeper. If Astaroth survived this war she’d started, half the demons in Hell would make it their personal mission to kill her, brutally. If I let them have the chance.  
“It’s true, milord! We don’t have enough numbers to combat her, too many are stationed at the Gates.” the messenger told me, panic in his voice.  
Dammit. Of course, she’d pick the moment when city was at its weakest.The Outer Gates could never be left alone, and the Outsiders were gearing up for their own attack, in another attempt to use Hell as a jumpstation into Creation, so I’d stationed more than half my legions at the Gates, with the intention of joining them later that evening. It looked like I’d have to change my plans, and go deal with Astaroth myself… Though I doubt she’d personally show up, preferring to watch from the safety of that whorehouse she called a palace. I growled, standing and moving around my desk, making my way to the door.  
“Get Robin here as fast as you can. Go.” I said. Robin Goodfellow, a faerie that had ended up in my service a few centuries back. I didn’t know if he was actually Puck or not, but he was certainly a formidable opponent.  
The messenger bowed, “Yes, milord!” He then scurried off to find the Sidhe.  
I didn’t bother changing, merely grabbed my sword as I went. Astaroth’s forces were mostly lesser demons, she relied on strength in numbers, quality over quantity. Once a greater demon takes to the field, strategies like that tend to fall apart. It’d only be a matter of time before she had to retreat or meet me herself. I barked a word--mostly a formality, and not really necessary-opening a Way to the breach in the wall.  
What I saw was not what I expected.  
Chaos, blood, screams, all to be expected on a battlefield, but not from my men. Astaroth had clearly grown in strength, to be able to command a force so large as this one. At first glance, I could already see that she outnumbered my forces twenty to one, if not more. The demons under my command, while individually stronger than any of her demons, couldn’t keep up with the sheer number of the enemy force.  
“Bloody hell...This is ridiculous.” I wasn't sure who I was more annoyed at-my own forces for not being able to cope with this, or Astaroth, for making herself a pain in the ass. “Hmph. Better get this over with, I suppose.”  
I drew my sword, the blood red blade glittering in the sunlight, the familiar aura of malevolence and sheer power washing over the battlefield. The sword knew the score, and it was ready to slay my enemies. If the enemy forces hadn’t noticed me yet, they certainly had now. They began redoubling their efforts to overwhelm my own forces, no doubt in an attempt to get to them, mistakenly thinking that they had enough power to defeat me on their own- if a couple thousand lesser demons could defeat a Prince of Hell, it’d be they who ruled, not us.  
I entered the fray, slicing through the lesser demons with ease, cutting a path to the General who led them. Even the strongest lesser demon couldn’t compare to the Outsiders I fought. They kept coming, cutting across my own forces, all converging on my position. Across the battle, I could see a small force led by a tall, slender dark haired man, dressed in his characteristic black suit and tie. Robin had arrived, and was cutting through the lesser demons himself, attempting to distract them long enough for me to get through.  
I growled in defiance, slashing my sword through the necks of a trio of lesser demons, before unleashing a wave of Hellfire, black as night, unlike the traditional red. Nearly a hundred were incinerated, their screams filling the air, their fear and pain flowing into me, augmenting my strength. I grinned fiercely, knowing that if things kept going the way the were, I’d have this wrapped up within the hour.  
The enemy demons, realizing that the tide had begun to turn, started to turn and flee, with myself and my remaining forces on their tail. Their General screamed orders at them, compelling them to turn and fight, and they did, but their fear and disorganization had made them sloppy, and my forces began cutting them down, taking no prisoners. I began cutting a path to the General, who drew his sword, a jagged edged scimitar, and charged me. Our blades met, sparks flew, and thunder sounded out as the two strongest demons on the field clashed. He was definitely one of the stronger ones, to be able to match me so.  
“Gatekeeper,” The General purred, his voice silky smooth-one of Astaroth’s incubi, no doubt, “Surrender and swear fealty to the Grand Duchess Astaroth.”  
“Fuck off, you twit,” I growled, “As if I’d ever serve a whore like Astaroth, much less one like you.”  
The General growled in rage, and swung his sword at me. I deflected the blade and lunged, stabbing at his midsection, forcing him to draw back. I attacked again and again, doing my best to force him back, not giving him an opening to attack. I was toying with him, of course I was, I had more power in my left pinky than any demon General had in his entire body. The General knew this, and was filled with rage. His attacks increased in ferocity and number- a bezerker of some sort, I thought. No matter, we’re finished here. I sidestepped his next strike, and swung my sword. His head fell to the ground, oozing a foul smelling black goo. Not a demon, then. A fiend. Eck. Fiends were another type of infernal, clever, but foul and chaotic. Probably another one of Astaroth’s sick fetishes.  
I grinned, confident that with their General dead, the lesser demons would flee. How wrong I was still haunts me to this day.  
A sharp pain in my back, a silky smooth, feminine voice in my ear, purring seductively, “Gatekeeper, how nice of you to join us.”  
I couldn't respond, couldn't speak, preoccupied with the twisted, pitch black blade sticking out of my abdomen. My mind was racing, trying to figure out what went wrong. The army, the General, a distraction. Anticipating that in my haste, I wouldn't bother with added protection, Astaroth had sent her forces, knowing that I’d decimate them, to keep me occupied so she could get in close. And I’d bought it, without so much as a second thought. I growled in frustration. You're a fool, Knight. A damn fool, and now you're going to die.  
“What's the matter, darling?” the voice purred, “Cat got your tongue?” the blade twisted, sending terrible, terrible pain throughout my body.  
Immortality is all well and good against mortal weapons...But Astaroth had come prepared with a blade made of an immortal metal, one that could, and was, killing me. Of all the ways to go, killed by a literal whore. Just my luck.  
“You're a damned fool, Astaroth. Without the Gatekeeper, they'll get through, and nothing you can do will stop them.” I growled.   
“Don't you worry about the Gates, little Knight. You have much more important things to worry about… Like how you're going to get back.” Astaroth chuckled.  
“Back?” What in the bloody Nine Hells was that supposed to mean?  
Astaroth chuckled again, before sliding the blade out of my body, pushing me forward. I couldn't stop it because she'd gone straight through my spine...If I didn't die right away, I’d heal, being a demon and all...but I’d be nearly helpless until then. As I fell, a rift opened in front of me. Not a Way to somewhere in the spirit world...a portal to the mortal world, to Earth. I fell through, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is the first chapter in my first series here on Archive. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
